Recently, it has been more common for users to utilize electronic devices in moving vehicles as in, for example, automobiles. The user interface may be displayed on an in-dash computer screen or may be located on a smartphone, which may be carried or may be physically mounted on a dashboard of the vehicle, for example. For the most part, the user experience with these in-vehicle electronic devices is somewhat static in nature. The user interface (UI) screens displayed are the same no matter the state of the vehicle. Some automobiles automatically deactivate particular element of such UIs while the vehicle is in motion and only allow the element to be activated when the vehicle is stopped and in “park,” thus the decision is simply “on/off: if the car is in motion, the element is disabled